


Stress Relief

by Nichu



Series: Team Nice Dynamite [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Facials, M/M, Mavin, Ravin, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichu/pseuds/Nichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a rather vivid dream I had last night... Gavin gives Ray head while Michael is out of the office. Ray decides to test out the sturdiness of Gavin's shit desk. Michael returns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Been reading a BUNCH of Mavin fics lately... Probably what contributed to my dream... and now this fic. Enjoy!

It was a day as any other day; hot and busy. Ray was working on some guides for the others to use in the following days and was soon working into the night. There were only a few left in the office… Okay just two others. Michael and Gavin were taking their sweet ass time to finish up a joint project; all their fucking around earlier costing them their night.

Gavin didn’t seem to mind though. He came back into the room with a beer and a grin. Ray noticed that Michael wasn’t back yet and went to question, but Gavin had already started, “He went on a food run.”

“There’s plenty of fuckin’ food in the kitchen.” Ray replied with a roll of his eyes. Gavin laughed and sauntered over to him, “Yes, but Michael wanted something specific. He should be back within the hour.”

“Jesus, what the fuck is he getting?” Gavin didn’t reply, instead he set his beer down on Ray’s desk and pulled him away, “Vav, what the hell are you doing?” he groaned in annoyance. Again, Gavin didn’t respond.

Ray tensed when his friend and co-worker knelt between his legs, “Get away you creep!” he tried to move away, but Gavin had him by the thighs already, “You’re so stressed, Ray. I just want to help.”

“You’re stressing me out more, let go.” His hand was in his hair now, trying to push the man off of him. Ray should’ve grabbed Gav’s hands, but it was too late for him to do anything about it as the Brit had opened his jeans and palmed his crotch.

Ray’s grip on Gavin’s hair tightened as he bit back a groan, “Stop it, man, I’ve gotta work.” He didn’t do anything more to try and stop Gavin as he fished his cock out from his boxers and began to pump it to life, “Vaaav… quit it!” Ray whined.

The British bastard had him in his hand and gain total control when he lowered his head and teased the tip with a quick lick. Ray’s hands were clutching the arms of his office chair now; his head tossed back and eyes tightly shut. When Gavin took him into his mouth, Ray lulled his head back down to watch.

His face flushed when Gav dared a glance up at him as he ran his tongue from the base of Ray’s dick to the slit where fluid had already begun to leak out, “You’re enjoying this.” Gavin giggled as he squeezed lovingly with his right hand, his left sliding up Ray’s thigh.

“Quiet you asshole.” His legs spread wider and he slouched to get a bit more comfortable. The other giggled again, “Yes, Master.” Ray groaned some more, his hips bucking upward suddenly. He didn’t care that he’d caused Gavin to choke.

Just a little bit more and he’d release his stress down Gavin’s throat. He could feel it coming as the pressure in his groin was building. Ray grabbed Gav by the hair again and thrust into his mouth. He felt the head of his cock brush against the back of his friend’s throat. He wanted to come. He wanted to shoot his load down the idiot’s esophagus.

Gavin pulled away to cough. His gag reflex was shit. If they made the routine, perhaps Ray could fix that. He wasn’t able to think anymore as Gavin’s breath danced along his wet dick. The sensation of that alone made him shudder. Gavin breathed again, still trying to catch his breath from being choked.

Ray was convinced the asshole was doing it on purpose now.  What finally threw him over the edge was that damn tongue of his running over the head of his dick again. His grip in Gavin’s hair tightened to the point of almost wondering if he’d pulled some out; but that didn’t matter right now.

Gavin started to laugh, “You pillock!” Ray simply stared. He came all over the man’s face. Oh shit. Oh fuck, “Oh!” came the high pitched response from the British prick. Ray’s face lit up and he kicked away from the other.

He was hard again and Gavin couldn’t help but poke at it as he bit his lip, “Wanna go again?” Ray shot a glare at the man, “Wanna do something else?” Gav grinned at him. It was then an idea came to him, “Yeah…” the Brit looked to where Ray was looking, “Let’s see how sturdy that piece of shit desk of yours is.”

It didn’t take them long to move into position. Gavin liked the idea and after cleaning his face off with his shirt and downing the rest of his beer, he sat atop his desk; his bum right on the hole usually hidden by his keyboard.

Ray pulled Gav’s pants down just enough to have access to what he needed. Since the idiot was clearly an expert on sucking, Ray force fed him his fingers while his other hand molested the kid’s groin. With his fingers well and wet, he pulled them from Gavin’s mouth, snickering at the whimper.

Gavin stopped whimpering real quick and instead gave a surprised yelp when Ray pushed a finger past that sensitive ring of muscle, “Gods, you’re not one for messing about, are you?”

“What, does Michael treat you better?” Ray teased. There were always jokes about the unrequited sexual tension between the members of Team Nice Dynamite.

“Well, yeah… Michael likes to teas….HANG ON!” Gavin shut up and Ray laughed, “Oh my GOD! So you two _have_ fucked?” the other squeaked out a moan as Ray slipped a second finger into his current lover.

If Michael did him soft, then Ray would do him hard. He _did_ want to see how sturdy the broken desk was, “Aah! Ray!” the Puerto Rican was being rough on purpose. He also needed to be quick lest he wish to have Mr. Rage Quit himself to come back and see what he was doing to his boi.

He barely took the time to stretch Gavin as much as he probably should. The kid was fucking tight as fuck when Ray pushed into him, “Aauugh, hell.” Ray hissed and Gavin screamed.

Pulling Gavin closer, he shushed him, “Bite me if you have to, just don’t fucking yell you idiot.” He wondered if he should be gentler, but decided against it as he started to rock into the paler man.  Gavin clung to Ray, the squeaking of his desk threatening to fall causing him to feel nervous.

Having Ray inside of him hurt; but only at first. The asshat hadn’t stretched him nearly enough and his cock was dry by then so it fucking hurt. Ray held him under his thighs, and Gavin had his arms around his shoulders, his head resting in the crook of Ray’s neck.

“I said you could bite me, not suck on my damn throat.” Ray slammed into Gavin particularly hard; the desk cried and Gavin sunk his teeth into Ray’s flesh to dull the scream threatening to creep out of his gullet.

Blood rushed to his ears when Gav bit down, “FUCK” Gavin winced at Ray’s howl and started to lick where he bit. He was ashamed to taste blood, having thought he hadn’t bitten hard enough to break skin.

He was making it worse by sucking on it, but at this point, Gavin couldn’t stop. Maybe this could be a thing for him and Ray; rough fucking and biting.

The desk creaked again. Gavin clung to Ray even more, “It’s gonna break, Ray.” Taking that complaint to heart, Ray carried Gavin a few steps over to slam him against the wall. With no threat of the wall breaking, Ray was able to be as rough as he wanted.

Ray never once thought of kissing Gavin, or holding him gently. This was all about need. No time for romantic bullshit. That is what Michael was for. And just his luck, he spoke of the devil and the devil arrived; Stunned.

Gavin was far too consumed in the act to notice, but Ray certainly did and all he could muster was a wicked grin. He became rougher on purpose now.  Gavin cried out with a hungry moan, “AAH~! RAY!” He never once thought of kissing Gavin; but as he threw his head back against the wall with his back arching away from it; Ray couldn’t help himself.

Michael hadn’t moved; hadn’t spoken; hadn’t done much of _anything_ but watch. Ray, that fucker, was violating _his_ Gavin. He took notice of the blood on Gavin’s mouth and wondered where it came from.

“I’m gonna come… Should I do it on your pretty face again?” Ray whispered against Gavin’s mouth, but kissed him again before the Brit could answer. Ray pulled out of Gavin before slamming back in; he held him with one hand while the other slapped onto the wall next to Gav’s head.

 _Don’t you dare, you mother fucker._ Michael thought to himself as he watched them. He was starting to get antsy and wanted to pull them apart, but at the same time he didn’t want to hurt Gavin; though Ray was doing a fine job with that already.

Gavin held Ray’s face close to his, not kissing, just breathing each other’s air. He tossed his head back again, a loud moan following as he spine curved. Ray bit hungrily at Gavin’s collarbone, “Nngh! Gods, Ray… I’m gonna…!” he lost his voice, but Ray got the message and rocked into him at a faster pace.

Michael swallowed hard as he watched his boi come and couldn’t hold back a growl when Ray came and didn’t let go. When he did, however, he simply let Gavin drop. He was done with him now and tended to himself. As soon as he finished cleaning up and tucking himself back into his pants, he looked over to Michael and barely had a chance to grin before the New Jersey native jumped him.

“HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DROP HIM!? WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!?” Gavin was suddenly very sober now when he heard the other half of TND yelling bloody murder. Despite the pain in his body, Gavin forced himself up, dragging his jeans with him, and tried to pull Michael off of Ray.

“Michael! Michael, stop!” Gav caught his arm just before he brought it down to punch Ray, “You blaggard, just stop!” Ray was able to breathe when Michael turned his focus to Gavin, his throat now free from the wrath of Rage Quit Jones.

“God damn it, Gav. Are you okay?” Ray sat up and watched the two, “I’m fine, Michael.” The ginger caressed the brunette’s face, their foreheads resting against one another. They swayed lightly as if some melancholy music were playing.

“I’m gonna need a pillow to sit on tomorrow, though.” Gavin chuckled and Michael couldn’t help but look horrified, “It’s alright Michael. I’m fine, I swear. I just hurt a little, but god it was amazing.” He shot a glare at Ray whom was smirking, “You’re welcome Vav.”

“Don’t pout, mi-cooool,” he whined to gain back his attention, “You are always tops.” Ray couldn’t help but roll his eyes and fake a gag when they kissed.

It suddenly hit Gavin, “Wait… Michael… How long were you watching?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> It has been a while since I've written, let alone written smut, so I do apologize if it's only sub par.
> 
> Comments and Critiques are welcome!


End file.
